A Love Without Means
by Allie-2003
Summary: Hermione had always loved one man Ron Weasley. Only he didn’t know it. Set after the last Battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort Ron and Hermione comfort each other when they think Harry is dead in a night of passion. updating soon epilouge
1. Prologue

Title: A Love without Means

By Allie-2003

Summary: Hermione had always loved one man Ron Weasley. Only he didn't know it. Set after the last Battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort Ron and Hermione comfort each other when they think Harry is dead in a night of passion. That night results in a baby. Can the perfect couple survive parenthood? Is Harry still alive? Well read and find out.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing but a bunch of socks and a much messed up mind. I do not own Harry Potter™. Even if I did would I be writing fan fictions? I thought not.

Pairing: RW/ HG HP/GW

Rating: pg-13 maybe R (language and partial nudity)

  
A Love without Means

Prologue 

Hermione Granger screamed as Harry Potter went over the cliff.

          "Harrrrrry! NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed sitting up in bed. The man next to her sat up and blinked.

          "Mione? What is it? Is it the baby?" Ron Weasley asked his girlfriend-soon-to-be-wife.

          N-no Ron it's not the baby. I had the dream again." She said smiling faintly placing a hand on the mound that was her stomach. As if sensing that its mother needed reassurance the baby within her kicked and moved. Hermione placed Ron's hand under hers and smiled at his shock.

          "It's moving!" He said in amazement. She frowned.

          "No kidding. This one is going to be a Quidditch player." She said as Ron rubbed her stomach and pulled her close. She nestled her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

          "I love you Mione," He said kissing her head. She sighed again.

          "I love you too Ron." She replied lifting her head for a kiss. He complied.

          "Was the dream the same as last time, Love?" Ron asked attentively.

          "Ye-no it was more vivid. I saw Harry and Voldemort dueling and I saw him go off the cliff. And then I ran over to the edge and saw nothing, Ron, he wasn't there at the bottom. It was black."

          "Oh Mione, that could mean many things. It doesn't mean that Harry is still alive."

          I _know_ that Ron. But I went down to collect his body… it wasn't there. He could still be alive, we have to try…"


	2. Eight Months Earlier

Chapter 1

8 months earlier

        "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, we couldn't find Harry or his body." Professor Dumbledore told Hermione and Ron. It was after the battle and Harry was nowhere to be found. Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort then he had disappeared.

        "No! Oh Merlin No!" Hermione buried her head in Ron's shoulder. He just held her close and tried not to let the tears that had been threatening to fall, fall. Hermione was sobbing openly now. Remus Lupin, one of Harry's parent's friends blinked back his tears. Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes were blank. He had failed the entire Potter family.

~~~

At Harry's Memorial service Hermione and Ron were chosen to speak as Harry's closest friends. Even his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley were at the service their faces unreadable. Ron spoke first.

        "I remember the first time Harry and I met. It was the first day of school and my brothers had just gone through the archway onto Platform 9¾. Harry was clueless about how to get onto the platform. So he had asked Mum to direct him. It was later on when we were on the train the friendship really began. I needed a place to sit and the only compartment left was the one Harry was in. I introduced myself and he did the same. I was shocked to be sitting next to the famous Harry Potter. He showed me his scar and then the lunch trolley came along." Ron laughed. "We bought four of everything. From then on we became best friends only fighting once or twice in the eight years that we knew each other. Now that Harry is gone I realize how much he needed me to be a not just friend but a brother also. Harry needed someone to tell him how much he had to live for. I admit that once upon a time I was jealous of Harry because he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament but I turned around when I saw him fight in the First Task. I wish Harry was here to see how many people came to say goodbye to the Boy-Who-Lived and will live on in our hearts. My name is Ron Weasley and I am proud that I could call myself Harry's friend." Ron wiped the tears that had threatened to fall two weeks ago away from his face then stepped down off the podium. It was Hermione's turn.

~~~~

A tall man walked past a church while wandering the streets. He had no idea who he was or where he was but something had called him to that particular street and to that church whose parking lot was empty except for one car even though the church bulletin board said: _Harry Potter Memorial Service Monday at __12:30_ which was a half an hour ago. The man walked into the church and was amazed to see it full of people. He sidled in just in time to hear a young woman speak.

~~~

Hermione stepped up to the podium.

        "I remember the many times I told Harry how great he was. I did so every year we were in school. Also before he went and saved us. Harry also had a horrible temper. Sometimes it was so funny I yelled at him to be quiet so I could stop myself from laughing so hard." She smiled. "Harry never believed he had the talent to make a good wizard or even a good man." She looked at the Dursleys with disgust on her face but quickly went on hiding it. "Some people didn't know what a good man he really was because they never gave him the chance to prove himself. They ridiculed him and tortured him with unkind comments. Calling him names and making sure he wasn't able to make friends." Again she looked at the Dursleys and stared straight at them as she spoke. "He told me once that sometimes people beat him, which was why he ran away so often seeking a better life. Once we graduated he started dating a girl seriously and before he died he planned on marrying her. He never got around to proposing though." She looked at a crying Ginny whose face went white. Hermione nodded at the girl.

        "Harry and I were quite alike in many ways though not in physical appearance. He and I grew up not knowing about magic. We both had lost our parents due to the Death Eaters and Voldemort. We both were a great witch and a wizard as well. To top it off, we both had a great friend in common. Ron. Ron showed Harry the meaning of friendship and brotherhood, and in turn Harry showed me the meaning of life and that it wasn't just about grades and brains. It was about friendship and love and the ability to have both at the same time. I thought of Harry as a brother not only a friend. My name is Hermione Granger and I am very, very proud I got to know Harry James Potter. Ron and I want to ask all of you to contribute some money if you can to start a fund which we will call the Harry Potter Foundation if you can. Your Galleons will be changed into Muggle money and be used to give children, like Harry, a chance to have family who will love them, whether they be of magical blood or Muggle blood," Hermione finished her speech went over to the large picture of Harry and kissed it then went to sit back down by Ron who pulled her close. They had become closer in the past two weeks. Hermione nestled close to Ron and listened to Harry's teachers give their thoughts of Harry as a student and a man.

~~~ (He= the man If you don't know who _he _is I guess you will have to find out later)

The man listened as the woman spoke. He swore he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't place her. He saw her sit next to a redheaded man and cuddle with him. _They love each other._ He thought as the other man held the woman close. He listened for a while longer as older people talked about this Harry Potter whoever he was then as a fierce looking woman talked about Harry's skill in Transfiguration he knew that it was time to leave as he knew it would be over soon. So he walked out silently. Once outside the man walked to a nearby park and sat thinking about what the woman had said at one time when they were younger. 'You'll be ok… I know you will.'

         "When we were younger? Hang on I knew her when I was younger what the hell… who is she? Where did I know her? How do I remember her? Hell I don't know!" He was near enough to the church to see the owners to the car walk and get in. _I know them from somewhere. What ever your name is you lost weight. It's a miracle! Whoa where did that come from? What is happening to me?  _The man didn't know what to think about his new memories so he put his head in his hands. He didn't see the people named Ron and Hermione come out and disappear.

~~~~

Hermione and Ron appeared at Hermione's apartment and stood outside the door. Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek. She looked up into his eyes. The expression mirrored hers.  
        "Ron, would you like to come in I don't think I can be alone at this moment." Hermione said tears falling down her face. Ron used his thumbs to wipe them away and nodded.

        "I'll come in for a while beside I don't want to go to another memorial by myself since knowing you might do something drastic." He said and she smacked him on the head laughing.

        "O ye of little faith! I wouldn't do anything like that." Suddenly Hermione pulled Ron's head down and kissed him. Really kissed him. Ron's eyes went wide and when the kiss was broken Hermione laughed at the look he gave her.

        "Wha-wha-what was that, Hermione." He spluttered.

        "I told you I didn't want to be _alone _tonight, Ron." She said grinning suggestively. Ron just stared at her.

        "Why you brazen little hussy..." He said as she pulled him down again.

        "You know it. Now kiss me, Weasley and kiss me good." She said her lips an inch from his. He connected the lips and held her close as her arms around his neck as he unlocked her door they stumbled in and shuffled over to the couch for a make-out session. 10 minutes of making out Ron looked at Hermione.

        "Are you sure you want this Mione? I can leave if you-" He broke off as she kissed him again.

        It's what I want Ron. My bedroom is through there." He lifted her up at her answer and walked to her room.  
~~~

This story is dedicated to my Beta Reader, Monique, who is an avid Ron and Hermione Shipper. 

~~~

Wow I cried while typing this I really did. *Sniff, Sniff* I will continue it if I get at least 5 reviews from you people. I am already typing it in my head. Well got to go to class now. ~Allie


	3. Telling Ron

A/N Alright I lied I posted this too soon four is good enough. More below.

Chapter 2

          It was two months after the memorial when Hermione started to get sick every single morning. She would get up and run straight to the bathroom. One morning she woke up to the doorbell ringing. Stumbling to the door, opened it, and there stood Ron.

          "Morning Mione." He said smiling. She looked at him motioned him inside and then ran to the restroom. Ten minutes later she came out looking pale and washed-out. Ron looked at her, grabbed her hand sat her down. "Are you alright?" he asked her as he crouched in front of her.

          "N-I'm fine Ron I just have an upset stomach. Can you go into the kitchen and get me some grapes and Sprite?" She asked him he quickly got up and complied. "Make sure the soda is warm please? The grapes too." She called out and picked up her phone it would buy her some time to call her doctor and make an appointment with her to confirm what she already suspected. She had just hung up when Ron had walked in carrying a tray with her requested items and some soda crackers. She looked at him and his face showed concern and the warmest smile she had ever seen on his face. "Ron…" was all she could say as he put the tray down and went over to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her, then pressed her lips to his. He blushed and smiled sheepishly (gotta love that word sheepish*big grin*).

          "Whenever we were sick Mum would go to the store in the village and get us soda crackers. They will help… I hope?" He said handing her a cracker. She took it and nibbled the end of it. 

          "Thank you… don't you have to be at work?" She asked. Ron was training to become an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Ron were almost done with training when Harry went to fight Voldemort and disappeared. Ron had taken the last two months off to mourn. Today was his first day back.

"I have ten minutes before I have to be there. Besides I want to make sure you are Okay. What about you when do you go back to Healer School?" Hermione was still in school training to become a healer. She had taken three months off in order to get Harry's Memorial Fund set up. She was studying independently so she could jump right back in with her class.

          "Not till next month. You better go Ron you don't want to be late for your first day back. Besides I have an appointment at 10:00 that I have to walk to." She said getting up slowly. Her stomach was still a little touchy and she didn't want to spew her breakfast all over Ron. He sighed and stood up also.

          "Alright, alright I get the picture; I'm getting kicked out aren't I?" He said grinning. She smiled and kissed him quickly and nodded.

          "You betcha buster now _get_." She said pushing him out the door. She smiled again as he gave her a hurt look and then smiled again as he stepped back inside.

          "Okay I am leaving, Hey by the way have you seen Remus lately?" He asked her. Remus Lupin was the man Harry thought of as an Uncle. Harry's father, James, was one of Remus's best friends. Ron and Hermione had gotten close to Remus during the preparations for the Harry Potter Foundation. Hermione saw Remus every single day last month. This month however he hadn't shown up at all.

          "No, it's unusual of him. He always comes over at noon to help me. I'm worried, Ron. I'll stop by his house after my appointment. Now get." She said and pushed him out the door and shut it. She could still hear Ron's protests as she went to get ready for her appointment with her OB/GYN Doctor Wattlebird. A Muggle.

~~~

          "Hermione Evans the doctor is ready to see you." Hermione had always used Harry's mother's name when seeing Doctor Wattlebird. Why she never would know. Maybe it was because her parents were Muggles and practiced in London and she knew too many of her parent's patients who would go and blab to parents that she was seen here. The doctor knew of her predicament and Okayed it. Inside the examining room she called Hermione by her real last name. 

          "Hermione what can I do for you today? It says here that we want to do a pregnancy test today. Am I right?" The doctor said walking into the room and shutting the door. Hermione nodded.

          "Two months ago I lost my best friend in a… um an accident. His um body was never found. After the memorial service my other best friend and I…um returned to my place and well comforted each other. We used Cha...contraceptives but lately I don't think they worked." Hermione said trying to think of words to replace the magical words like Apparated or Charms.

          "Alright Hermione, I will need a urine sample and after that if it comes back positive I will schedule an ultrasound for next week. This is for you to use. The bathroom is down the hall and to the right. Have fun." The doctor said as Hermione stared at her smiling face as the doctor handed her a small cup with a lid. Hermione went into the bathroom and willed herself fill the cup. Ten minutes later she capped it and walked back to the examining room and opened the door. The doctor was not there so Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and tapped her stomach. When pink sparks flew out of the end she groaned. It was a procedure that she had learned at Healer School that indicated pregnancy. When a knock on the door sounded she put her wand in her purse and placed it on the floor. 

          "Good, that is the exact amount we need so I will be right back with the results in a few minutes." The doctor said leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

_I'm having a baby. I am really having a baby, not just any baby Ron's baby. RON'S BABY! Oh Merlin! My birthday wish is coming true. __Well not the part that Harry would always be there for you but the other part about having Ron's baby. __True. Why did I want to wish that I ask myself ohh so many times? __Because you love him_. _Who the bloody hell are you? __I am the part of your heart and mind that loves, Dearie._ Hermione was interrupted by another knock at the door making her jump slightly.

          "Hermione Granger you are defiantly two months pregnant so next week we will have you come back in for an ultrasound. Now you may not see much but this is a procedure that we do to make sure the Embryo implanted itself far enough away from the cervix (I was a Nursing student for a year just so you know) so it won't cause problems. Will you schedule an appointment with the secretary at the front desk please? We are done here." The doctor said as she shook hands with a shocked Hermione and handed her a packet containing prenatal Vitamins and other things like diaper samples and formula samples. Along with booklets like baby names and how to change a diaper or how to breastfeed a baby. After making her appointment for Wednesday of next week Hermione walked on an impulse to the Ministry of magic and looked around then Apparated to the guest sign in. Eric the guard was there and looked up from the _Daily Prophet_.

          "What can I do for you today, Miss Granger?" He asked her by name since she was there almost every day.

          "Hi Eric is Ron busy with class? I would like to speak to him. Please?" Hermione decided to tell Ron about the baby today.

          "Just a second. Let me sign you in and then you can get him paged," Eric replied. After Hermione was given a badge she went over to the information desk.

          "Hey Hermione. Let me guess, Ron right?" Lavender Brown said picking up the receiver and punching a few numbers that she could understand, Hermione barely nodded when Ron appeared at her side.

          "Mione what in blazes are you doing her? He asked as Hermione pulled him away from Lavender's prying ears.

          "Are you busy? I have something to tell you. And I prefer to do it where you won't make a scene. My place? In about ten minutes. I still have to check on Remus." she said.

          "I'm not busy. Let me check out with Kingsley. I'll meet you at your place." He said looking so cute like he did when he was confused. Hermione Apparated to Remus' place and promptly knocked on his door. It opened, there stood Remus looking pale.

          "Hermione what a nice surprise. Although I figured it would be sooner than later when you would show up." He said wanly. Hermione smiled still looking dazed at her new news.

          "Remus! I thought we lost you. Are you okay?" Hermione said staring at the man in front of her.

          "I'm fine the Moon gave me a little trouble but its waning again and I will be back to my old self soon and back to work also." He said.

          "Ok I was worried and well it has been a while and I thought I would stop by. Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked.

          "Yes I will be by tomorrow. Besides me looking ill you do also. What's up?" he said getting a fatherly look on his face. She blushed.

          "Oh that It's nothing much. Imjusthavingronsbaby. That's all."

          "Hold the Hippogriffs did I hear you right?" 

          "Depends on what you think I said."

          "I think I heard something about you having a baby. Ron's baby, am I right?"

           "Yes you are right Remus. I just found out today. Ron doesn't know yet. Blimey look at the time I have to get going you can chew me out tomorrow after I tell Ron and he stops talking to me." She said looking at her watch and kissed Remus' cheek and started to walk away. Remus laughed and called to her.

          "Hermione you will come to me if you need someone to talk to right?" he said. She nodded and disapparated.

√√√√

Ron was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed when Hermione appeared at the door. She opened it and slammed it to wake him up.

          "Awoke by a slam. How nice of you Mione." Ron said getting up. She pulled him inside and sat him down. "Ok I give up. What in the hell is going on Hermione?"

          "Ron, remember the appointment I told you about?" he nodded. "Well that was to Doctor Denise Wattlebird OB/GYN. I found out that… wait remember the day of Harry's memorial service?" again he nodded. That night we created some magic that in six months will be arriving and placing permanent residence in our lives. Ron I am two months pregnant." She said and he turned pale and stood up.

          "What? We used charms. Mum gave us all charms for protection for Christmas last year. And the year before that." He stood there dazed. And she smiled.

          I know she gave them to me and Harry too. This time they didn't work. I have an appointment with the doctor next week." Ron looked at her, then at her stomach and promptly fainted.

~~~~/

Yay! Another one down and a fainting Ron what a scene. So I figured why wait for five reviews when I could post Ron's reaction to the news. Now I know you are all wondering who _THE MAN_ is and for those who have guessed they are right. For those who haven't and wondered where the mystery man is in this chapter he WILL return, I mean how could he not? I want to thank you all for your reviews. I am totally getting good at this writing stuff am I not? *big Grin* well it is late and I have a very long day tomorrow. Got to get to bed. ~~Allie P.S 4 more reviews for next Chappie. Just kidding. J


	4. Saying No Is Hard To Do

Chapter 3

Ron was out for a while before he stirred. Hermione had somewhat pulled him on to the couch and sat by him worried to death.

"Mione?" He said when he finally awoke.

"Oh Ron are you ok?" She asked.

"I was dreaming. You told me you were having a baby." He looked up at her. She was smiling and glowing. "It's true isn't it?" She nodded.

"'Tis true Love… I mean Ron. I am having a baby." She had almost given him a reason for marrying her. Her love. She realized that her brain was right and she did love him had loved him for some while. She just didn't know that.

"You called me love. Hermione do you really love me?" Ron asked looking at her, she just nodded, and he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Ron. I really do. I have since I told you that you had dirt on your nose on the train first year." She started to shed tears and he held her close but couldn't tell her he loved her yet. There was a knock on the door and Hermione wiped her eyes and got up.

"Pizza for a Miss Evans." The person said on the other side.

"Evans? Hermione what is he talking about?" Ron asked looking at her questioningly.

"Hold on, Ron, I have to get that," Hermione said opening up the door.

"That will be ten pounds, Miss." The pizza boy said and Hermione handed him a ten pound note plus a tip. When she shut the door she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plate for her pizza and came back into the living room.

"I use Harry's mother's maiden name when I deal with muggles so my parents don't get questioned every time I do something strange. We had agreed that when I graduated I would use a different name when I am around Muggles. I know I repeat myself but I am SOOOO hungry. Did you want some?" She asked and Ron made a face.

"No thanks Hermione what is exactly on that thing?" he asked with interest.

"Oh just pepperoni, mushrooms, Green olives, and sauerkraut. Yum!" She said and laughed as Ron looked sick. "I know it looks nasty Ron but ever since I found out I was having a baby I have had a huge craving for sauerkraut. I used to hate sauerkraut." Again he made a face. Then he suddenly looked pale.

"What are we going to tell our parents? My Mum will kill us. I mean I know she wants to have grandkids… Hermione marry me, I know that you don't want this now but if you marry me now our parents won't suspect…" Hermione stopped him with a hand.  
"Ron I love you but I don't think the baby is the best reason to get married. I want you to marry me because you love me and not the baby. I want… no need to know that. I'm sorry I can't have a loveless marriage, a one-sided marriage. It wouldn't work." Hermione put down her pizza and walked over to the door. "I think you need some time to think about this and to tell your family. Owl me in a week. Then we can talk some more." She said and Ron walked over to her and stood in front of her, kissed her cheek patted her flat stomach and left with out a word. When she shut the door Hermione leaned against it, slid to the floor, and started to sob. She had broken her dreams with that one stupid speech about her wanting him to love her. She sat there for hours forgetting about her craving for pizza and thought about the way he smiled at her this morning so caring so lovingly… Like he cared about her health. She just didn't know what to do. At 5:00 she went to bed after she put the pizza away. Once in bed she stared at the ceiling for hours. Around ten she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The man watched as Ron stormed out of Hermione's building and followed him unsure of whom Ron was. Suddenly a memory came to him. _He was fourteen years old. There were more students at his school then usual. It was a contest. The Trisomthingorother Tournament he couldn't remember. His name was picked out of a goblet. But he had never entered. He remembered a girl saying "'e is too young 'e is just a little boy" it made him so mad to be called a little boy, There were other people who accused him of some how forcing him into the tournament, That man was there they were in the same year… friends. God what was his name Roy…no it was…_

"Ron!" He burst out. The other man turned around at the sound. He (the mystery man) hid behind a tree before Ron had turned around.

"I must be going mental because I heard Harry's voice. Great first Hermione gets pregnant I flunk my test, then Hermione turns down my marriage proposal, and then I go insane, what a great day this has been, just peachy, just… bloody peachy." Ron muttered to himself then looked around and disappeared right in front of the other man who for reasons unknown to him knew exactly where to go. Once he was there standing in front of the guy named Ron's apartment building he saw Ron reappear next to the trash dumpster.

Ron had entered his apartment and shut the door. He then leaned his against it and slid down his face in his hands. _Oh Merlin what am I going to do? I at 19 am going to be a father. A FATHER_! He thought as he got up again and picked up the vase his mother had placed there earlier that week full of flowers. They were dead now. He threw it across the room. The vase shattered into a million pieces dead flowers flying everywhere. He didn't realize that his window was open and his curses and the shattering glass could be heard outside. The man heard every word. Going over to the bench he sat down and then remembered something else about his fourth year at school. Ron was jealous of him. They had a big fight about the tournament.

_"Congratulations." Ron had said as the messy haired boy walked in to the fourth year dormitories._

_"What do you mean congratulations?" Ron had gone to say that no one else had been able to cross the age line and had asked how the messy haired boy had done it._

_"What did you use the Invisibility Cloak?" Ron had asked._ The memory had faded away. Harry Potter had remembered the Triwizard Tournament. However he did not remember his name. He wouldn't remember his name for quite some time.

Ok its done the Man has been revealed as Harry, Hermione refused Ron, and Ron breaks things what a chapter! big grin. oooo stars… Don't ask. Just so you know Harry's secret sister is going to take a little longer. As is A little bit royal, and Loving you this much is never two much. Sigh. My writers block is on full blast and I can't think of a thing to write for any of them. If you have read them and know of anything that you want to happen please e-mail me and I will try to work your Ideas into the stories. Thank you too everyone who Reviewed both on Fanfiction.net and other people who are reading this. Allie


	5. Saying I Love You is Not as Hard as You ...

Chapter four

Love will find a way.

Things may see doubtful true

But love will find a way to bring me to you.

**Allie-2003**

Three months later

Hermione was five months pregnant when she heard from Ron. She had just gotten home from school when she saw Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, sitting or rather zooming around her apartment. When the owl saw Hermione he whizzed at her and fluttered around her head until she reached up and grabbed him. Hooting softly the owl seemed content that he had found his message receiver. Laughing Hermione took the letter from his leg and let him go. Her cat Crookshanks followed her into the living room as she put down her bag and sat down to read Ron's letter. It was at least 1 1/2 pages long.

_ Dear Hermione,___

_ Sorry this took me so long to write to you. I was busy with finals. Yes I did pass them' I think. Just kidding. I know you must hate me'_

"Oh Ron I don't hate you. How could I?" Hermione said to the letterherself. She continued reading.

_ I want to try to be there for you but I don't know if I can, I have gotten an opportunity to be an apprentice with Kingsley and will work with him in finding Death Eaters that had escaped Ministry clutches. Don't I sound official?___

_ But enough about me how about you and the baby? Are you both doing ok? When is your next appointment with Doctor Wattleweb or whatever her name is? I want to be there'_

It went on about his life and asked her a lot of questions about the baby. 'Is it a boy or a girl?' was his first question. She laughed at that. It ended with a _Love, Ron_. She thought that he was telling her something. After she finished reading the letter she got up with some difficulty and went to her room to grab her quill, parchment, and ink to start her letter.

**_Dear Ron,_**

**_ Well it is about time you contact me. I never knew that a week could turn into three months. Just kidding I knew that you were busy and I understand._**

**_ Well you want to know about the baby do you? I can feel her kicking and moving now. Every time she kicks or moves I think about you and how much you are missing the changes the baby is making to me. Sob! Just kidding again I love every single change she is making. I bet that you are wondering why I keep calling the baby a she'no I haven't found out the sex of the baby yet because I was waiting for you to change your mind and decide to come and be apart of this baby's life before it is born. I have this deep feeling that the baby is a girl that I can't shake. I have gone back to school now and Hannah Abbott says hello. Remember her Ron she was in our year but a Hufflepuff. I also see Cho Chang, Harry's ex a lot too. The bitch had the nerve to ask if the baby was Harry's the other day. I nearly pulled my wand out and cursed the living daylights out of her. And had the urge to do what I did to Malfoy third year. Snort. Ron I have four months before this baby comes and I want you to share them with me. Please? As the mother of your baby I am begging you to come and help me get ready for her. PLEASE! Well enough groveling I better go. Remus is coming over later to have dinner with me. He is so lonely without Harry or Sirius. We have dinner every single night now. I cook. His cooking skills even with a wand are horrendous. But shh don't tell him I said that. If you get this before 6:00 come over for dinner. I am making your favorite, Spaghetti and Meat Balls with French bread and green beans. Yes I am bribing you. Big grin!_**

**_I hope to see you soon' that means tonight. Joking. If you do come over we can think about baby names._**

**_ Our love for you will last forever,_**

**_ Hermione & Baby W_**

P.S. If you don't get this in time my next appointment with Doctor Wattlebird is tomorrow.

Hermione sealed the letter and gave it to Pig and sent him on the way.

"Make sure he gets this before six, Pig." She told the owl and went to start dinner.

Ron was sitting at his new desk writing a report when he saw Pig zoom in and head straight for him.

"Pig? Did she get it? Oh she sent a reply did she? Ha its huge typical Hermione, thanks go back home Pig." Ron said to his owl and opened the letter. After he read it he sat it down thinking about the closing, 'Our love for you will last for ever, Hermione and Baby W.' He grinned. She had to be five months along by now. He decided that he would stop by after work and talk to her.

When he had told his family about the baby his mother shrieked with joy and then smacked him on the head' "Ron, you Idiot! Go tell her you love her and get married. No grandchild of mine will be raised by a single parent alone." He laughed at the memory. Wait till Hermione heard about that. Ginny was also furious that he hadn't talked to Hermione for three months. The women in his family were vicious and mean. He never stood a chance. Last night he wrote that letter and told Pig to wait till morning to deliver it to her, not knowing when she left for Healer School and told the owl to wait for her. She didn't have an owl so she couldn't reply. Except for Hedwig which she and Ginny shared. Being Hermione she always left owl food and water along with a perch out for owls that did give her letters so they were comfortable enough while she was gone. Pig must have loved it there.

At five after five Ron Apparated home and changed out of his work clothes then headed over to Hermione's place early.

¡

Hermione was adding her special spices to the meatballs and sauce when there was a knock at the door. Brushing off her hands she stirred it gave it a quick taste and put it to simmer. Going to the door she looked out of the peep hole and just saw a huge bunch of roses. Grinning she opened the door.

"Remus, there'" she said stopping. It wasn't Remus it was Ron.

"Hello Hermione. My stars you're huge!" he said with a grin. She frowned at him, stuck out her tongue, and opened the door for him to walk in.

"Ron! You got my letter? Great Remus should be here any day' I mean moment. Come in come in. They are beautiful they really are you didn't have to do that." She told him as he took them into the kitchen and placed them in a pitcher. Then he turned to Hermione pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I've missed you Mione. You don't hate me do you?" he asked at he felt her baby belly press against his stomach. He swore that he could feel a kick or movement but he wasn't sure.

"Of course I don't hate you' I love you, you know that. I won't ever change. And as for your sense of timing" she smacked him. "You need to come around more often so I don't get yelled at by Gin whenever she comes over. I get lectures that I am sure come from your mum. Your sister sometimes frightens me. But I still love her like a sister." Hermione said pulling Ron over to the couch and sat him down with the remote. "I have to set another place for you and get the French bread in the oven turn on the TV or read. I don't care. Harry's copy of Quidditch Through the Ages is around her somewhere." She said going back to the kitchen. Ron looked at her then stared at all the baby books in front of him. He snagged a book placed it in his pocket and got up and headed to the restroom where he passed the room Hermione was turning into a nursery. Seeing the blocks and other items there it hit him that Hermione was really pregnant and in four months he was to become a father. Sitting down he started reading the instructions to the changing table sitting in pieces in front of him. It seemed like hours later Remus Lupin was standing in the doorway and behind him Hermione stared at Ron. Remus spoke making Ron jump.

"Well hello there, Ron. I see you are getting a little busy here aren't you?" He said smiling faintly. Hermione continued to stare at Ron who had gotten the changing table done and was starting on the crib.

"R-Ron you didn't have to do that you know I could have done this on my own' OH this is the second nicest thing you have done in the past three months to make up for your foolish sense of idiocy. Oh!" Hermione started to weep and Ron got up and went over to her.

"Hermione, don't cry, darling, I told you in my letter that I wanted to be more involved in this pregnancy and I plan on doing just that by helping you with the baby's room. Now I don't know about you but all that reading has made me hungry for some of your French bread." He said and she smiled a watery smile at him. Remus had slipped out and was sitting in the living room when then came out.

"Let's eat." Hermione said and headed to the kitchen.

Later that evening after Remus went home Hermione and Ron sat on her couch cuddling with Ron exploring Hermione's stomach. They were discussing baby names.

"Girl." Ron asked rubbing her stomach.

"Ambrea Harriet Weasley. Harriet for Harry. Boy." Hermione said looking up at Ron.

"I like that' Boy hmmm Harry Sirius Weasley. For Harry and Sirius. You are right I feel that it is a girl too she kicks too softly for a boy. Oooff!" he said as Hermione elbowed him.

"Be nice this is your child we are talking about. I like that after Harry and Sirius. But let's make it Remus James and surprise Remus with it. What do you think?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah' Hermione what time is your appointment tomorrow? I need to know so I can meet you for lunch or breakfast before then' unless you want me to stay. I took tomorrow off. That way we can finish up Baby's room and start shopping for clothes." He said and she laughed.

"It's at ten. Took the day off? Ronald Weasley why would you do that? I thought that men hated to shop. How lovely." Hermione said and he laughed. They watched the news and fell asleep on the couch with Crookshanks curled up at Hermione's feet.

The next morning at ten minutes to ten Hermione and Ron sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor. Hermione tried to stifle her laughter as Ron looked around the waiting room at the women there at different stages of pregnancy.

"Are you going to look like that in four months?" He asked leaning toward her and whispering in her ear. She giggled and shook her head.

"Nah I think she is having twins. Poor woman." She said and he laughed.

Ten minute later Hermione was called into the exam room. Ron was amazed at the machine in the room.

"Miss Granger and this must be Baby's daddy Ron. Welcome I am Dr. Denise Wattlebird. Now let's get this sonogram done with so Hermione can go to the bathroom." The doctor said and started setting up the machine that Ron was looking at earlier. Then after that the doctor started looking for the baby. "There. Now you can see Baby, Ron. Let me make a picture so you can take your first picture of it home to show your parents. Now would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Wattlebird asked looking up at Ron and Hermione who had tears in her eyes. They nodded. "You have a healthy baby girl." The doctor said as she left the room so the couple could look at their child.

"OH Ron A girl! Hello Ambrea Harriet I'm your Mummy, Love." Hermione said to her stomach and to Ron who was staring at the picture. "What is it Ron?"

"Do you see her Hermione?" she nodded really wanting to empty her bladder. "Because I don't." He said looking at her. Hermione got up ran to the bathroom and came back sighing.

"Ahh much better. Ok let's show you Baby. See there is her head. Her arm, her fingers were moving. A leg, another leg. Do you see her now?" He nodded then kissed her.

"I love you Hermione. Not just the baby you too." He said and she started to cry.

"Oh Ron I love you too."

¡

Awww. I wrote a small poem the other day and thought that I would insert part of it into this chapter.

I love that name Ambrea. Don't you. Soo sweet. Thanks for reviewing. Stay tuned next week for Harry Remembers Allie


	6. Harry Remembers

Chapter five

Harry Remembers

End of Month 7 (the present)

"Admit it Weasley I am fat!" she said and he laughed. Hermione stared up at Ron.

"Hermione you are not fat. You are… well rounded with m…our child. Trust me Love." He said and she beamed at him. Hermione was almost eight months along and Ron had yet to propose. He was planning on proposing since the day he saw Baby in the sonogram. He had yet to work up the nerve. He had bought the ring at a Muggle jewelry store when Ginny had dragged him shopping for clothes for her up and coming niece. The ring had stayed in the pocket of his shirt for two months going on three. Hermione and Ron were shopping for baby furniture in a Wizard baby store called Bundles of Magic.

"Oh Ron look there is Gin. Ginny!" Hermione yelled at her best gal friend who waved and entered the shop.

"Hello Mummy-to-be just think in about a month you can see your feet. Hey, Ron." Ginny said grinning at Hermione and then spotted her brother. Hermione laughed as the two girls hugged. The baby kicked Ginny in the stomach and the younger of the two girls laughed. Hermione rubbed her stomach.

"Brea is telling Mummy to sit down…my feet are killing me." She said and sat down. "Ron when we get home will you rub my feet? Please?" she gave him a puppy dog face that made him laugh. He had moved in last month to keep Hermione company as once again she was staying home. They had gotten a lot closer in the past few months and never argued anymore, a first. Ron decided that tomorrow he was going to propose or tonight before bed. Yeah before bed. After all today was her birthday.

In Diagon Alley near Knockturn Alley

_Harry Potter has been sighted._

That was what the Daily Prophet had reported. The man had some how appeared into this unfamiliar street. He walked toward the sign Knockturn Alley when it hit him. His memories were coming back. He couldn't believe it. Seven months of blankness turned to flowing memories that circled around him like dementors. DEMENTORS! He remembered the foul creatures. The rotting smell the way the happiness within you disappeared, the coldness, the way they floated like they were not touching the ground.

For the first time in a while Harry shivered.

He had seen Hermione at his memorial. He remembered Hermione. She had made the Dursleys cry with her accusations _that a girl Hermione Marie_. She was walking toward Harry now so he slipped into the shadows of Knockturn Alley so she couldn't see him. He wasn't ready to face them yet.

"Mione is pregnant wow she's huge. Ronnie boy you stud." Harry whispered as they and another girl passed. He had remembered Ron five months ago. The memories of the eight years they had been friends swelled in his mind.

Hermione heard the whisper. She shook her head.

"Ron I am hearing things." She told him when Ginny went into Madam Malkins for a pair of dress robes for George's wedding later that month.

"What did you hear?"

"Harry's voice."

"I know what you mean Hermione. The day you told me you were pregnant I swear I heard someone that sounded like him yell my name like they were remembering something. I was scared out of my wits." He said and Harry chuckled. Hermione's laughter overrode Harry's chuckle. Then Ginny came back out.   
"Ginny. Oh! You scared me. Can you believe what they are saying Gin in the Daily Prophet? That Harry has been sighted. The nerve of some people." Hermione said in irritation. They walked on.  
Ginny… Ginny…Ginny…The giant snake the Basilisk. Harry had saved Ginny from it. The Department of Mysteries… she had gone to help Harry save Sirius… The night Sirius had died. That was all he remembered of the woman standing next to Ron. That was all of the memories there were… or were there? There was something Harry didn't remember about her. Something important…

Hermione sat on the couch as Ron rubbed her feet.

"AHHH! Oh Ron don't ever stop… if you do I may have to kill you." Hermione said sighing as she lay on her side on the couch with her feet propped up in Ron's lap.

"Yea, Yea, yea. I get the point. I stop, and then I die. Gee Hermione I feel so loved. I love you Hermione Marie." He said stopping and slipped onto the floor. He then pulled out the ring which he had wrapped. "Here Happy Birthday." He said and kissed her. She started to cry. "Hey that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for Hermione. Don't cry, love." He said and she laughed through her tears.

"I hate hormones. I cry when I am sad. I cry when I am happy. I cry when I am mad… at you…. OH!" She had unwrapped his ring and had opened it. "Ron is this what I think it is?" He nodded and pulled it out of her hand.

"Hermione will you marry me?" he asked. And to his luck she started to cry again.

"YES! OH Ron YES YES YES YES YES! Get that ring on my finger NOW!" she said and kissed him as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Thank Merlin you said yes woman. I was afraid you wouldn't. That you would kill me and what not." She laughed and said.

"Lets go to bed Ron. " He helped her up and they walked to their bedroom.

This may seem familiar this is the prologue

She screamed as Harry went over the cliff.

"Harrrrrry! NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed sitting up in bed. Ron next to her sat up and blinked.

"Mione? What is it? Is it the baby?" Ron asked his fiancée.

"N-no Ron it's not the baby. I had the dream again." She said smiling faintly placing a hand on the mound that was her stomach. As if sensing that her mother needed reassurance the baby within her kicked and moved. Hermione placed Ron's hand under hers and smiled at his shock.

"She is moving!" He said in amazement. She frowned.

"No kidding. This one is going to be a Quidditch player." She said as Ron rubbed her stomach and pulled her close. She nestled her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

"I love you Mione," He said kissing her head. She sighed again.

"I love you too Ron." She replied lifting her head for a kiss. He complied.

"Was the dream the same as last time, Love?" Ron asked attentively.

"Ye-no it was more vivid. I saw Harry and Voldemort dueling and I saw him go off the cliff. And then I ran over to the edge and saw nothing, Ron, he wasn't there at the bottom. It was black."

"Oh Mione, that could mean many things. It doesn't mean that Harry is still alive."

I know that Ron. But I went down to collect his body… it wasn't there. He could still be alive, we have to try…"

Harry Potter was alive he remembered everything except his love for Ginny Weasley. Would he ever remember before it was too late? Before Ginny revealed that she was in love with another man.

OOOOOO Harry remember Ron Hermione but not Ginny Nope dodges flying tomatoes, HEY! It will be worth it. This chapter is dedicated to All my friends that are loyal readers of ALL my works in progress. You are great help. Speaking of help I need yours. What should happen next Harry remembers Ginny, Hermione has the baby on the day of the wedding… or George loses the ring and replaces it with a fake? Or a combo of those? E-mail them to me or write them in your reviews. Thanks Allie


	7. Finding A Way Back to Her Heart

Chapter 6 Finding A Way Back To Her Heart

The words to say

The road to take  
  
to find a way back to your heart

What can I do?

To get to you?

And find a way back to your heart...

Back to Your Heart  
The Backstreet Boys (You may shoot me later I promise)  
  
A week later  
  
"What about this one Hermione?" Ginny asked pulling out wedding maternity dress robes that were a pale pink. The two girls were along with Mrs. Weasley, pulling together a quick wedding to be held in two weeks. Hermione frowned and shook her head.  
  
"No I don't think so pink is not my color. I had a pale blue in my mind so I would have my something new and something blue in the same item. Hit two birds with one stone is my motto." She said pulling out dress robes of a light blue and walked into the dressing room of Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. A few minutes later she came out and modeled the robes for her friend. (Don't worry folks I will describe the robes later. Kay?)  
"Hermione! Their perfect. What did my brother ever do to get you into his life?" Ginny asked looking at her as Hermione stepped back to change into her regular robes of light yellow. Hermione seemed to favor light colors since Harry disappeared.  
"We lost Harry and then in a night of burning passion he knocked me up." Hermione said lightly when she came out causing Ginny to go into a fit of jumping up and down and waving her hands in revulsion.  
"Eww! Eww, eww, eww, eww, and can I just say EW! Mione I didn't need to know that. That was just EW!" She said and Hermione laughed. (I do that all the time so I know how it feels to hear something nasty!()  
"You wanted to know Gin. So I told you. Do you think Ron will really like the robes?" Hermione asked when Ginny quit jumping up and down. The younger girl was still saying 'eww' under her breath at the thought of Ron and Hermione doing... you know hanky panky type stuff.  
"Yea they will match his eyes but more importantly they will be on you..." Ginny stopped and looked out the window. She swore she saw... Nah it can't be... Could it? Ginny shook her head. It must be because I was thinking about him. She thought and turned back to Hermione who didn't seem to be listening to a word Ginny had said as she was paying for her robes. She had also chosen a set of robes for George's wedding to Katie Bell his Hogwarts sweetheart that would take place tomorrow. They were a light green that kind of matched Harry's eyes only they were lighter which was why she chosen them. Ginny liked those also and told Hermione so with sad eyes. Hermione knew Ginny was still mourning Harry's disappearance but never said a word. Instead Ginny Weasley had started to date another man by the name of Dean Thomas a Gryffindor that had graduated with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Dean would be accompanying Ginny to George and Katie's wedding much to Ron's disgust and seemed thrilled to be apart of Weasley family affair. Hermione on the other hand couldn't believe that Ginny would date so soon after Harry but she had never said anything to her friend.  
"Gin? Are you ok?" Hermione asked as they walked out the door and walked over to Flourish and Blotts to pick up the invitations Hermione had had made so she could send them tomorrow by Hedwig who had not gotten to go on many letter deliveries and was in need of exercise. Hermione loved that owl and had made her a pet rather than a post bird. But it was time to change that. Mrs. Weasley wanted every thing to be ready for tomorrow. So they went over to the hall where the reception for George was to help.  
"I'm fine." Ginny said.  
"Hermione! Ginny! You are right on time. Hermione go sit down and put your feet up. You can work on the bells for the party. Every thing is right there. Ginerva," Mrs. Weasley said making Ginny say 'Mum!' "Go and pick up ribbon for Hermione so she can finish up with the bells. George has to finish setting up the tables, where in Merlin's name is that man. George! Ginny have you left yet? Hermione needs the ribbon. Go on get! There was something else I wanted to tell you... It must have not been important. George!" Mrs. Weasley said and went looking for her son. Hermione laughed and continued assembling the bells as Ginny rolled her eyes and walked out the door. She was slightly scared of her mother at the moment but she went on her errand anyway.  
  
YAY Ginny AND Harry WILL meet now... But will he remember? Find out now (Or maybe I should stop here? No? ducks tomatoes again Okay OK I get the point enough with the flying tomatoes please?)  
  
Harry had seen Hermione and Ginny in the clothing shop and he swore Ginny had spotted him. He still didn't know who the bloody hell she was to him and it drove him mental because he was missing a big chunk of his memory where she was concerned. He remembered everything else but her.  
  
He was walking down Diagon Alley when he spotted her again this time alone.  
"Damn!" He said. He wasn't ready. She was walking towards him. He turned around and hid by the cauldron shop as she passed and followed her. He had rented an apartment here in Diagon Alley and needed to get home. He still didn't want her to... "Double Damn!" he said to himself. She noticed him. She was being followed. She knew it. She felt it. It felt like a ghost was following her. She turned around. It was him. Was this just a dream? Was she going mental? Or was he really...  
"Harry?" She breathed as she saw him look at her. She knew he knew she saw him. She walked up to him. "Harry." She said again unable to believe it. The moment he saw her eyes he knew. He knew who she was to him. She was Ginny the woman he loved. She was the one who he had bought the ring he had had in his pocket when he lost his memory. The woman he loved... The woman Ron almost killed him for when they started dating. Ron had told him if he ever hurt her he would murder Harry. How in Merlin's name could he of forgotten her eyes.  
"Harry? Are you ok?" She asked. He just nodded and was unable to think of anything to say.  
"Ginny." He said instead. "How could I forget you? How?" He asked her as she touched his face as if to see if he was real. When she did touch skin she pulled back then threw her arms around his neck.  
"Oh! Harry you died Hermione saw you die. How?" She asked as he held her close in the crowded street.  
"I never died. I must have crawled into a gap in the cliff before Hermione came down. I don't remember any thing but falling. For seven months I have forgotten everything. I didn't know who the hell I was... Not here Gin... We have to go somewhere to talk. I don't want anyone else to know. You can't tell a soul I am alive. Ok tell Hermione. Though the shock may kill her. But I was there when she gave her speech. Of course that was when I didn't have a memory. Can you meet me at this address?" He rattled off his apartment address and she nodded.  
"Just not now I have to get ribbon. George is getting married tomorrow and Mum is going mental. She actually called me my full first name earlier." She shuddered. "How about tonight? If I can get away that is?" He nodded.  
"Do you think Hermione will want to see me?" he asked as she gave him a look that said. 'Are you insane or is this part of not remembering who you are' "It was just a question. A dumb question yes but a question all the same. Bring Hermione then. I want her to know. Don't tell her who you are meeting just tell her you want to take her out to dinner. Okay?" she nodded and hugged him again.  
"Harry I am so glad that you are ok." She said and walked into a store  
to get the ribbon.   
"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny asked when she returned from the store.  
"Hmm? Oh nothing Ginny. I just received an owl from Ron telling me that he has to work late." She said frowning and setting down the letter.  
"Oh really? Great you want to go out to dinner with me? I know a great place we can go to." Ginny said with a smile.  
"Oh sure why not? I don't want to stay home tonight alone anyway. When are we going?" Hermione said shrugging.  
"As soon as Mum lets us leave. I hope it's soon. Here do you need help with any of this?"  
"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled making Ginny groan and look at her mother.  
"What?!" she yelled back making Hermione laugh and continue with her work.  
"We need your help for a second. Come on Now Help!" Ginny groaned. It was about eight o'clock when Hermione and Ginny got away.  
"Ok Gin where exactly are we going? Hermione asked as they walked up Diagon Alley towards Harry's apartment.  
"A very special place Mione. It's a surprise." Ginny said after she knocked on the door. It opened and they walked in. Harry was behind the door and he shut it. He still wasn't sure if Hermione would want to see him.  
"Hello Hermione." He said and she turned around. Her face was white and she looked about to faint. Hermione's knees buckled and Ginny had to grab her to keep her from falling. She was led to the couch where she sat down.  
"Harry? Harry is it really you?" she asked as he walked toward her,  
  
"Yes It is me Hermione." he said and fell to his knees. And she looked at him.  
"Harry you... you need to shave." She told him straightforwardly and he laughed.  
"I'll keep that in mind." He said.  
"Damn Harry I missed you." She said and threw her arms around his neck.  
"Owe! Hermione your baby kicked me in the face. I take it you heard me when I called Ron a stud?" he asked rubbing his face where the baby had kicked him.  
"That was you? I thought so." Hermione said laughing as the baby kicked again. Harry and Hermione started to talk.  
  
A Few Hours Later Harry looked at Hermione.  
"You really look good Mione Marie." He said using the nickname he gave her 6th year.  
"Thank you Harry. I know I look good for a beached whale." She said patting her stomach. Harry laughed and shook his head.  
"Don't say that Mione... The baby might hear you and become offended." Harry said pausing to look Hermione right in the eye without laughing. After he said that Hermione glared at him which made him laugh which made her and Ginny laugh. Suddenly Hermione got an idea.  
"Harry?'  
"What?" he asked still laughing.  
"Would you walk me down the Isle in two weeks?" he looked at her with wide eyes.  
H-h-Hermione? Are you sure? I don't know if I am ready to have the people know that the Boy-Who-Lived is still alive." He said looking at her.  
"Harry, it's just going to be some of our friends and our families. I didn't want a large wedding and Ron agreed. I was going to ask Remus to do it since Daddy isn't alive anymore. But this would be the best gift I could give Ron other than Ambrea Harriet here." She said patting her stomach.  
"Now about that name Hermione. Why Harriet?"  
"You are avoiding my question Harry, but I will answer it. Ron chose it in memory of you. I was going to choose Hannah Harriet but I loved this name. Answer me Harry will you please, please, please walk me down the Isle?" Hermione slid down to the floor, which was a bad move for any pregnant woman as she wouldn't be able to get back up and started to beg making Ginny roll her eyes and Harry laugh.  
"Okay...I'll... I'll do it Hermione. I'll walk you down the isle. Now do you need help up again?" Harry asked.  
"YES!" She blurted and started to laugh. Harry sighed and muttered something that sounded something like. "Why is it always me that gets to do these things?"  
"Because you are a strong willing man who loves his best friend like a sister and besides if you didn't help me up you would have to put up with me for a month whining and carrying on." Hermione grumbled. Ginny was sitting there watching the friends bicker in fun happy for the first time in months. She looked at her watch and gasped.  
"Hermione we have to go. Its ten to Midnight and Ron must be worried sick." Hermione gasped and Harry helped her up. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered. "I knew you were alive. I just knew it and I am glad. Now Ginny has someone to love her for her." He smiled.  
"I'll see you later Hermione. Ginerva, can I see you soon?" He asked Ginny who smacked him against the head.  
"If you ever call me that again Potter I will have to kill you." She said and Hermione laughed.  
"Harry will you kiss her already? I mean you have been staring at her mouth for hours." Hermione said and Harry complied. The moment Harry lips touched Ginny's he was complete. He was whole. The sigh that issued from her lips told him she felt the same. Hermione was tapping her foot and looking at her watch. But she was smiling.  
"Come on people you can make out later I need to get home." She said and they broke apart blushing. Hugging Hermione Harry said his goodbyes and they women left. George and Katie's wedding went off with out a problem. Two weeks later Hermione was sitting at the dressing table in the church where Harry's Memorial Service was held. She wasn't feeling all that well. Her back was aching. Although it had for almost a month.  
"Hermione its time." Harry poked his head inside the door. He had avoided Ron and every one else like a sneak. He felt bad though. He wanted to be there for his friend. But since He was Hermione's present to Ron he couldn't burst into the changing room.  
"All right Harry let's go." She said and walked out the door with Harry.

I was going to do more but I have had major death threats on my head so I figured I would get this done and uploaded before they come through. YAY! All it took was a look into her eyes. Hey that sounds like a song lyric. Ok Stands in the middle of the shooting gallery what do you think About the Lyrics I mean do they suit the story? I want to thank all of you for your thoughts about what should happen. It helped me a lot. ALLIE 


	8. Welcome to the Family

Chapter 7

Welcome to the Family

Hermione and Harry were standing behind the doors to the chapel. Harry was gripping her hand and tapping his foot.   
"Harry if you keep doing that and you won't live to get married." Hermione said a spasm rippled across her stomach. She shuddered but Harry didn't notice._ No! Not now not when I am getting married. Ambrea Harriet, stay where you are_! She thought to herself.

"Sorry Mione. I'm nervous. You do know Ron is going to kill you right?" He said smiling at her.

"He'll get over it. All right Harry let's go. That's our cue." Hermione said as the music swelled.

"Small group my ass Hermione." Harry said looking out the small window and Hermione laughed.

"It's not my fault Molly must have added more people to the list without telling me. Now shut it, Harry." She retorted and he grinned at her.

The doors opened and everyone stood and stared at the two people in the doorway. Only Ginny was smiling. Everyone else looked shocked. Remus was teary eyed. Ron was white with his mouth working into words soundlessly. Harry and Hermione walked down the Isle towards Ron and the minister. Hermione felt another spasm as she walked up to Ron.

_Damn!_

"What? How?" Ron asked them still with his jaw open. Hermione shook her head.

"Not now Ron." She whispered as Harry kissed her cheek and sat down by a still shocked Remus. Ron took her hand and they walked up the stairs toward the now smiling Dumbledore who looked at Hermione with what she thought was approval and a twinkling eye.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the Joining 0f Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Marie Granger in Holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold their peace." Dumbledore said looking at the crowd. Nodding he continued.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Remus said and looked at Harry who smiled. Dumbledore went on.

"I remember the first time I saw Ron and Hermione. It was at their sorting ceremony their first year at school. They were fighting about something. Almost every time I saw them together they were fighting… except one time. They had gone through the ordeal after the war when Harry Potter went missing. That was when I knew they belonged together. The baby they will be welcoming into the world soon is proof that a love without means sometimes springs up unexpected and undetected. Ron and Hermione have chosen to speak their own vows. Ron if you please."

"Hermione from the first adventure we had together I knew you were special. You made me see what I could have in life. You told me what I needed and got me inline. I will love you for the rest of our lives and longer."

"Ron, you were there for me when I needed you most when my parents died you were there. When I was hurting you were there. When I wanted to end my life… you….you were their telling me you needed me to stay. That's why I am in love with you. You always told me how much I was needed. I _know _I will stop loving when winter summer, when nothing lasts forever, and when lies become the truth." Hermione said trying not to wince as the pains became sharper.

"Hermione and Ron have announced their promises to each other. It is time for the traditional touching of wands. This timeless tradition has been passed down through the centuries by past Wizarding couples. The sparks that are created symbolize the single unit the married couple will be." Ron and Hermione touched wands and blue sparks flew out of their wands.

The rings were exchanged following a small joke by George who said he ate the rings but pulled them out of his pocket when his wife, mother, Ginny, and Hermione glared at him.

"By the power vested in me by he Minister of Magic himself I now pronounce you Man and…" Dumbledore broke off.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Hermione screamed as for the second time in a month her knees buckled making Ron grab her and lower her to the ground.

"Hermione what is it? Is it the baby?" Ron asked her as he knelt next to her.

"No, Ron I am having second thought on marrying you. Of course it the baby, you idiot! Brea thinks it's funny that she comes now. Of all days." Hermi0ne snapped. She was obviously in a large amount of pain. Harry came up to them.

"I called Hermione's doctor, and she told me to tell you to take her to the hospital of your choice and tell her where you are. Hermione, does Doctor Wattlebird know about St. Mungo's?" He asked and she nodded as Ron picked her up.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride Ron." Dumbledore said and Ron did which after Hermione gasped again and the family ran out the door.

()()()At the hospital five hours later()()()

"Breathe, Mione breathe!" Ron said as she was going through another long contraction.

"Shut it Ron!" She screamed and curled up in a ball in pain. Harry was on the other side just holding her hand. She had asked him to come in with her and Ron.

"Harry, you need to tell me how the bloody hell you are alive." Ron said looking at the black haired man.

"I don't really know, Ron. I just remember Hermione screaming…" he broke off as Hermione screamed in pain again. "And I remember falling. I had Ginny's ring in my pocket. Ron I think the love for you sister saved my life." Harry said as Dr. Wattlebird walked in to check on Hermione.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" she asked looking at the other woman.

"Kill me, Doctor." She said as she squeezed Ron's hand rather painfully making him wince.

"I am afraid I can't do that, dear. Nine centimeters. Not long now. I'll be back in a bit to welcome Baby into the world." Doctor Wattlebird said and walked back out the door.

"Ron, you do know you are getting fixed after this don't you." Hermione said after a contraction ended and another one started. Ron went white.

"Just agree with her Ron." Harry said to his friend laughing.

"R-Right Hermione love. Harry you get Ginny pregnant and I will kill you. I mean it Harry." Ron said as the doctor and a Healer came in.

"Right Hermione ten centimeters, its time to push." The doctor said to a tired Hermione who started to cry.

()()()

"Push Hermione!" Harry said from behind Hermione as he was helping her push. Ron was holding her hand as the dr. looked at him.

"Want to watch you daughter come into the world Ron?" She asked and he nodded releasing Hermione's hand and walking over to where the Doctor was positioned.

"That's… that's the baby." He asked looking at the where the baby's head was crowning. He looked at Hermione then back at the baby. He swayed for a second and fell to he ground and Hermione whimpered.

"Ron! Is… he… okay… doctor?" She asked as she pushed.

"Happens all the time. He's fine." The Doctor said.

"Keep pushing, Hermione." Ron said from the ground. " I can see hair… its red… Her head is out…" He said a few minutes later.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"She's here Hermione. Ten fingers, ten toes, you have a beautiful baby girl." Doctor Wattlebird said as the nurse helped Ron up so he could hold the baby. Ron took the now wrapped up baby and took her to a very exhausted Hermione. Hermione was leaning against her best friend with a tired grin on her face. Harry on the other hand was rubbing his hands where Hermione squeezed them. He slipped out of the bed and walked out to waiting wedding guests.

"Harry!" Ginny came up to him. She had been pacing.

"Is Hermione all right?" Mr. Weasley stood up from next to his wife.

"The baby?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ron?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Their fine. Hermione is tired but happy. The baby came out screaming just like a Weasley. But Ron… Ron fainted when he saw the baby crowning. It was quite funny." Harry said kissing Ginny's head. The rest of the group laughed. Ron walked out with the baby in his arms.

"Everybody I want you to meet Ambrea Harriet Weasley." Ron said looking at Harry who had tears in his eyes. "She is 9lbs 5oz and is a little older then we thought. She seemed to be born right on time. Hermione and I…. Yeah you didn't need to know that." He said as Ginny started going into her "EWW!" fits again making everyone laugh. "Well I thought you would all like to see her. I better get back in there before Hermione thinks I stole her. They were cleaning her up in there. You can see Hermione in a minute." He said and left.

()()()

Ron was sitting behind Hermione when the family came into her room.

"Hi everyone." She said smiling. She was holding her daughter and she looked really tired.

"Hello Hermione. You survived." Ginny said coming over to her and hugged her.

"Yea I can see my feet. It's a miracle. Praise Merlin!" she said and they all laughed. "Here Molly. I know you want to hold her." she said and Molly took Ambrea.

Fifteen minutes later Remus was sitting in a chair when George handed him the baby. He jumped in surprise and smiled when Ambrea yawned and promptly fell asleep.

"Welcome to the extended family, Little One." He whispered kissing her downy red hair.

Hermiones vow came from a verse from _That's When I Will Stop Loving You _by NSYNC.

Awwwweee she's here! YAY! OI! More death threats! Come on people… I do have a life you know…. Ok so I don't. Its Just school homework and trying to Beat the POA game… which I am so close…. But anyway! It takes me from a week to six months to write and up load a story. So if you all don't stop threatening me I will quit writing and move to Alaska…. Brrrr! I can hardly stand the winters here… sorry babbling. Yes Georgia I know you are the keeper of Death Threats. So you better keep them locked up! Just kidding. You know I love you as a friend. I want to thank you all for Reviewing and writing in what you wanted to happen. It's great! Next chapter will be called Baby Blues and will include conversations with harry to his friends about how he survived so think what you will… I gotta clean house! Allie


End file.
